Last Friday Night
by MaruHanning
Summary: Bella despierta totalmente desorientada despues de una noche de locura maxima tratando de acordarse hasta de su propio nombre y con un extraño demasiado sexy para ser legal y desnudo a su lado ¿Que mierda habia pasado la noche anterior?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción en que me base se llama Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) de Katy Perry, la verdad me pareció muy graciosa, perfecta para un pequeño fic.**

* * *

**Last Friday Night**

El maldito dolor de cabeza me estaba matando ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué mierda paso anoche? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¡Ah sí! Me llamo Isabella Swan, bien Bella ya es un avance ¿Cuántos años tengo? Esa si la sé, veintiuno si no, no tendría esta jaqueca que me está matando ¿Dónde vivo? New York. Mejor me levanto… me di vuelta y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida ¡Hay un extraño en mi cama! Un extraño ardiente de pelo cobrizo y cuerpo de adonis griego que excitaría a cualquiera incluso de verlo con ropa, tienes buen gusto Bella, pero un ¡extraño! ¡Y desnudo! ¡Mierda! Yo también estoy desnuda. Mi pieza esta toda llena de brillo.

Me levante, me puse la bata rápidamente y fui a ver los desastres de la fiesta de anoche, eso lo sabía, tenía como videos de dos minutos en mi mente de todo lo que paso anoche y otras partes estaban totalmente en blanco. El Dj estaba desmayado en el patio de mi casa y había una barbie en la barbacoa, había flamencos rosados en mi piscina, ok eso no me lo esperaba. Mi casa estaba totalmente destrozada que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Corrí al baño pero mi reflejo en el espejo hizo que me detuviera. Tenía una mancha entre negra, morada y rosada en mi cuello. La verdad después de anoche mi percepción de colores es bastante mala, pero ¿Eso es un moretón o un chupón? ¿Donde estaba Alice? ¿Y Rose? Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice y vi su portátil encendido y abierto en su sesión de Facebook, me metí y que algunas de las fotos de la fiesta de anoche terminaron en linea ¡Estoy jodida! Bueno a pesar de eso y que el recuerdo es oscuro y borroso estoy cien por ciento segura de que anoche fue lo máximo.

Vi la hora en el reloj, debería estar trabajando en el café. Si trabajo lo sábados, pero tengo esta hermosa casa por eso. Tengo que pensar en una excusa para mi jefe, también tengo que conectar los puntos uno de ellos era el principal ¿Quién era el chico sexy que estaba desnudo en mi cama y que paso anoche con él? Aunque me lo imagino por suerte tomo pastillas porque no me veo con un bebe. Emm ¿Qué mas paso? Creo que la cuidad remolco mi monovolumen.

La lámpara de araña de mi living esta en el piso, junto a mi vestido favorito de fiesta rasgado en el piso, seguramente ese fue el chico, me las pagaría ¿Hay unos documentos de la policía para mi arresto? Pero ¿Qué mierda? Uf creo que necesito una Ginger Ale **(N/A: en la traducción de la canción sale que es una cerveza de jengibre, pero acá en Chile es una bebida gaseosa asique lo deje como sale en ingles)** porque creo que anoche fue un gran Epic Fail.

Era viernes por la noche, bien Bella otro avance más. Si, bailamos sobre las mesas y tomamos muchos tragos. Creo que nos besamos con el cabello cobrizo de mi cama, pero lo olvide, llegamos al máximo de nuestras tarjetas de crédito y nos echaron de los bares así que nos fuimos a las calles.

Corrimos desnudos por el parque, no sé porque me acuerdo tan bien de eso, que vergüenza. Nos bañamos en la oscuridad y tuvimos un trió ¡Por Dios Bella! ¡Tú en un trió! También creo que quebramos la ley. Siempre digo que vamos a parar, pero este viernes que viene, hagámoslo todo de nuevo.

Hora de despertar al dormilón y echarlo. Fui a la cocina por una olla y un cucharon de palo y me dirigí a mi pieza

-¡Despierta! –grite mientras tocaba la olla con la cuchara de palo

-¿Qué te pasa estás loca? –salto tapándose los oídos

-No sé quien mierda eres, pero es hora de irse –lo amenace con la mirada

-No era eso lo que querías anoche Bella –sonrió pícaramente mientras me atrapaba con sus ojos esmeraldas por una fracción de segundos

-No recuerdo mucho de anoche así que no cuenta, ya que tú sabes mi nombre ¿Me podrías decir el tuyo? –pedí sentándome en la orilla de mi cama

-¿Mi nombre? Pero si te lo sabes, anoche los gritabas de una manera que me éxito de solo pensarlo –me guiño un ojo provocando que me pusiera rojísima ¡quizás que mas dije anoche!

-Bueno como ya te dije no me acuerdo –fruncí el ceño y solté un bufido

-Edward Cullen soy el primo de Alice ¿Me recuerdas ahora? –sonrió abiertamente

-Si claro que te recuerdo –sonreí –Algo –reí y el también rio con migo –Bueno Edward aun así es hora de irse, tengo que limpiar todo este desastre.

-Bueno –susurro y tomo sus ropas. Me di la vuelta para darle privacidad -¿Por qué te voltear? Ya me has visto desnudo y yo a ti

-Sí, pero yo no me acuerdo de nada asique mejor dejémoslo así –reí nerviosamente.

Cuando termino de vestirse lo acompañe hasta la puerta de mi casa –Si ves a Alice dile que venga a ayudarme a limpiar todo esto.

-Debe estar con Jasper y no quiero ver eso –hizo una mueca de asco –Nos vemos el próximo viernes ángel

-¿Disculpa? –enarque una ceja

-Sí, tu gritaste anoche que esto tenía que repetirse el próximo viernes si o si, pero no sé si logre aguantarme una semana sin verte –sonrió y me dio un beso –Nos vemos linda –y se fue dejándome estática en la puerta.

* * *

_Al sábado siguiente_

Desperté nuevamente con el bombeo en mi cabeza ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Seguramente lo mismo que la semana pasada

-Ya despertaste dormilona –dijo es voz que conocía muy bien –aquí tienes tu desayuno amor –sonrió

-¿Amor? –pregunte incrédula mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me mostraba el anillo dorado que había en mi cuarto dedo -¿Qué? Esto no es verdad –suspire.

* * *

**Tomates o Flores? Acepto de todo háganmelo saber por un review :)**


	2. POV Edward

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Los leí todos y cada vez que lo hacia una sonrisa se marcaba en mi rostro. Me alegro mucho que les gustara el fic así que como ustedes pidieron aquí se viene la segunda parte, un POV Edward. Un beso y muchas gracias de nuevo :)**

* * *

**Last Friday Night**

**POV Edward**

-Hola primito hermoso –chillo Alice por el teléfono, ella siempre tan efusiva

-Hola enana ¿Cómo estás? –pregunte soltando una pequeña carcajada

-Cállate gigante, solo te llamaba para decirte que Bella y yo daremos una fiesta este viernes y como tu vienes llegando de Londres pensé en invitarte ya que seguro querrás ver a Bella en persona, te mandare la dirección por mail –comento Alice

-Allá estaré –corte la comunicación.

Bella Swan la mejor amiga de mi prima, la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida entera, aunque solo haya sido por foto. Desde el momento en que Alice me envió una foto de ella decidí que Bella era la mujer para mí y que no descansaría hasta conseguirla.

* * *

_Viernes por la noche_

Respira Edward, tranquilo. Es solo una chica, una chica completamente hermosa. Me repetí cien mil veces antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de Bella.

-¡Hola! –grito Bella arrastrando las palabra, parece que el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto –Tu debes ser Edward, el primo de la duendecilla –rio

-El mismo que viste y calza señorita –sonreí, las fotos no le hacían justica a Bella, especialmente a sus ojos. Eran mucho más expresivos que en las fotos, casi podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Vamos, que esperas. La fiesta está adentro. En un rato más nos iremos a un bar –me empujo dentro de la hermosa casa que tenia.

Pasamos el rato conversando, conociéndonos un poco, la verdad Bella era bastante divertida con unos tragos en su torrente sanguíneo.

Nos fuimos a unos de los bares más famosos de New York, la verdad era toda una locura. Bailamos sobre las mesas, tomamos tantos tragos que ya había perdido la cuenta, Bella me beso, eso fue lo mejor de la noche aunque probablemente ella no recordaría mucho de esta noche.

Cuando ya todos llegamos al máximo de nuestras tarjetas a los guardias del lugar no les quedo otra que echarnos del lugar y Alice y Bella tuvieron la brillante idea de correr desnudas por el parque y por eso casi nos arrestan a todos.

-Prima, creo que es hora de volver a casa –le dije cuando ya todo se estaba saliendo de control. Yo era el más sobrio de todos y eso que poco no había tomado, más bien creo que me tome dos botellas de tequila o algo así.

-Que buena idea Eddy –me guiño un ojo –Chicos, vamos a seguir la fiesta en la casa de Bella –grito y todos se pusieron mas eufóricos de lo que ya estaban.

Decidí que yo manejaría y me llevaría a Bella y Alice mientras a los otros los mandábamos en taxis ya que ninguno estaba en condiciones de ponerse detrás del volante.

-Edward –susurro Bella cuando llegamos a su casa –vamos a mi pieza –sonrió pícaramente

-Em Bella ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? –no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Cien por ciento segura, pero antes –se dio vuelta, se acerco al equipo de música, le bajo el volumen -¡El próximo viernes de repite si o si! –grito emocionada y volvió a mi lado, me agarro la mano y me tironeo a su pieza.

Nos comenzamos a besar de manera desenfrenada, esto era un sueño hecho realidad. Sabía que está mal tener sexo con una mujer ebria, pero ¿Cuándo se me iba a presentar otra oportunidad así con Bella?

-Te quiero –se me escapo de los labios

-Yo también te quiero Edward –susurro Bella, sonrojándose y volviendo atacar mis labios.

A la mañana siguiente la sentí levantarse y recorrer la casa, pero no estaba con energía como para levantarme y seguirla.

De repente un sonido terriblemente fuerte me lleno los oídos provocándome un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Despierta! –grito la voz de Bella mientras tocaba una olla con una cuchara de palo.

-¿Qué te pasa estás loca? –salte tapándome los oídos, si no me gustara tanto esta mujer probablemente la habría matado

-No sé quien mierda eres, pero es hora de irse –me amenazo con su mirada color chocolate

-No era eso lo que querías anoche Bella –sonreí pícaramente y utilice la mirada que use anoche mientras conversábamos y que dijo que le encantaba.

-No recuerdo mucho de anoche así que no cuenta, ya que tú sabes mi nombre ¿Me podrías decir el tuyo? –me pidió, sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Mi nombre? Pero si te lo sabes, anoche los gritabas de una manera que me éxito de solo pensarlo –le guiñe un ojo y vi como su cara se ponía roja como un semáforo.

-Bueno como ya te dije no me acuerdo –frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido

-Edward Cullen soy el primo de Alice ¿Me recuerdas ahora? –sonreí abiertamente.

-Si claro que te recuerdo –sonrió–Algo –rio y yo también reí con ella –Bueno Edward aun así es hora de irse, tengo que limpiar todo este desastre.

-Bueno –susurre algo triste, era obvio que no se acordaría que anoche me dijo que me quería, tome mis ropas. Se dio la vuelta para darme privacidad -¿Por qué te volteas? Ya me has visto desnudo y yo a ti –reí, Bella era una chica realmente especial

-Sí, pero yo no me acuerdo de nada asique mejor dejémoslo así –rio nerviosamente.

Cuando termine de vestirme me acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa –Si ves a Alice dile que venga a ayudarme a limpiar todo esto.

-Debe estar con Jasper y no quiero ver eso –hice una mueca de asco al imaginarme que estarían haciendo mi prima y su novio –Nos vemos el próximo viernes, ángel

-¿Disculpa? –enarco una perfecta y castaña ceja

-Sí, tu gritaste anoche que esto tenía que repetirse el próximo viernes si o si, pero no sé si logre aguantarme una semana sin verte –sonreí y le di un beso, no sabía si el próximo viernes volvería a pasar algo entre nosotros –Nos vemos linda –y me fui dejando a una estática Bella en la puerta.

* * *

_Al viernes siguiente._

Paso casi lo mismo que la fiesta pasada, pero esta vez yo también estaba bastante ebrio, no como para olvidarme de lo que hacía pero si para cometer locuras y aceptar cuando Bella me pidió que la llevara a Las Vegas para casarnos rápidamente.

Maneje por sobre el límite de velocidad, nos casamos por estas capillas que tienen ventanillas y volvimos al amanecer.

Dormimos un par de horas y me desperté con mucha sed, Bella seguía profundamente dormida y aprecie el anillo que tenía en su mano derecha, me gustaba mucho la idea de tener a Bella como mi esposa, pero seguramente ella se llevaría una sorpresa cuando despertara. Le prepare el desayuno y decidí que mejor me tomaría todo esto con humor.

La sentí revolcarse en la cama y estirarse.

-Ya despertaste dormilona –dije –aquí tienes tu desayuno amor –sonreí al decir amor, me gustaría en un futuro no muy lejano que así sea.

-¿Amor? –pregunto incrédula, tome su mano y le mostré el anillo que había en su mano derecha -¿Qué? Esto no es verdad –suspiro.

* * *

**Si lo sé, soy mala por no hacer un final como corresponde, quiero ver si les gusta como quedo y quizás les diga cómo termina esta historia. La verdad me costó muchísimo hacer este POV, más que otras veces.**

**Les gusto, tomates, flores? Me dicen por un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTOY VIVA! SI, NO ME TRAGO EL WC NI ME ABDUCIERON LOS OVNIS. SE QUE HE DEJADO DE LADO FANFICTION PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO UN MONTON DE COSAS, VOLVI EL SABADO DE MISIONES, DEBO DECIR QUE LA EXPERIENCIA FUE INCREIBLE Y ADEMAS SE LLEVARON MI COMPUTADOR ASIQUE AHORA ESTOY DESDE EL PC DE MI MAMÁ.**

**BUENO ACA VIENE EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE HA SIDO EL QUE MAS ACEPTACION HA TENIDO DE TODOS LOS QUE HE SUBIDO.**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR GLEE AL ESTILO TWILIGHT ANTES DE IRME EN FEBRERO DE VACACIONES CON MI FAMILIA Y SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, UN OS :) **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE LO ESCRIBI CON MUCHO AMOR**

**MARU.**

* * *

**Last Friday Night**

**POV Bella**

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, ¿que había hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿En qué momento me case con Edward? Definitivamente estas fiestas deben acabar por un tiempo.

-Edward ¿en qué momento sucedió esto? –pregunte en un susurro apenas audible.

-Bella –dijo suavemente –yo estaba tan o más ebrio que tu anoche. Solo sé que me pediste que te llevara a Las Vegas para casarnos –ósea que la persona que había tenido la brillante ida había sido yo

-Bueno ya sabes que tendremos que anular esto –dije levantándome de la cama antes de que Edward me tomara por la muñeca obligándome a quedarme

-Bella se que este matrimonio no fue en un estado de plena conciencia, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo soy el hombre indicado para ti y que si no nos hubiéramos casado anoche habría pasado de todas formas en un futuro –dijo penetrándome con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y llevándome al cielo con su hermosa y melodiosa voz

-¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? ¿Estás loco? A penas me conoces, como es eso de que te de una oportunidad –le comente dejando que mi lado racional se apoderara de mi cuerpo y mi mente antes de que el corazón empezará hablar

-Desde que Alice me mostro a su mejor amiga, la mujer con quien compartía casa, supe que esa era la mujer para mí y que no descansaría hasta conocerla, enamorarla y que se convirtiera en la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida –me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, en ningún momento aparto sus orbes verdes de los míos color chocolate –Isabella Swan, dame solo 30 días para demostrarte que yo soy el indicado para ti, 30 días para enamorarte de mí. Si desde hoy, 15 de enero hasta el 15 de febrero no consigo nada de ti, te dejo libre y firmamos el divorcio.

-Edward no creo que… -comencé a protestar pero me interrumpió

-Solo 30 días Bella, solo pido eso –susurro

-Okey, 30 días –suspire, después de todo, todo el mundo se merecía una oportunidad y Edward ansiaba que yo le diera la mi más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

_29 días después_

Edward realmente eres el mejor hombre del mundo, era el mejor amigo, el mejor amante y el mejor novio y esposo. De verdad se había esmerado en enamorarme.

Pero si tengo algo que confesar es que… Edward me gustaba muchísimo, más de lo que me había gustado cualquier otra persona pero, no estaba enamorada de él. Nadie se puede enamorar en 30 días, si te puede llegar a gusta alguien, pero no enamorarte de verdad y este tema me tenia totalmente agobiada

Por un parte era muy feliz con Edward a mi lado, despertar y ver su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos esmeraldas esperándome con el desayuno cada fin de semana, o verlo llegar con un pequeño detalle después de su trabajo.

Por otro lado también me gustaría conocer otros chicos, solo tengo veintiún años, no me veo casada a esa edad, todavía tengo una vida por delante y el matrimonio estaba presupuestado para después de los treinta.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –pregunto Alice, quien ya se había mudado con Jasper para darnos a Edward y a mi privacidad.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto en todo el día –susurre

-¿Tienes pensado que le dirás? –pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Aun no, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento, menos de lo que le diré a Edward mañana –me lamente

-Bueno como su prima te diría que Edward es el mejor hombre con conocerás en años y que nadie te amara como él y puede que sea verdad, pero como amiga te digo que no escuches a nadie más que a tu corazón, ni siquiera a la parte racional de tu mente, harás lo correcto para ti Bella, siempre lo haces y sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyare en un cien por ciento –me sonrió y me abrazo

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor amiga que existe –susurre en su oído mientras una lagrima traicionera se lanzaba al suicidio por mis mejillas.

-Tú también eres la mejor amiga del mundo –rio –ahora te dejare sola para que medites –me beso mi mejilla y se fue saltando como siempre.

Me encamine a la cocina cuando alguien tiro una carta por debajo de la puerta. Me incline a recogerla y vi que tenía mi nombre escrito con esa caligrafía que conocía muy bien.

_Mañana es el gran día. El día en donde decidirás si me quieres dentro de tu vida o fuera de ella. _

_Hoy a las once de la noche saldrás de tu casa y seguirás el camino que te deje, si quieres por supuesto. Te estaré esperando al final de este, si llegas a las doce es porque tu respuesta a tenerme en tu vida fue un sí. Si después de quince minutos no apareces, ahí te estará esperando, los papeles del divorcio firmados por mi y no volverás a verme._

_Por cierto feliz san Valentín amor, espero que llegues y que se vuelva el mejor de todos._

_Te quiere_

_Edward Cullen_

¡¿Por qué tenía que hacérmelo tan difícil? No tenía idea de lo que mi corazón quería y ya eran las diez de la noche. Sin duda alguien arriba se divertía mucho mandándome este tipo de cosas.

Me arregle evitando pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero me era imposible, la carta de Edward me revoloteaba en la mente cada vez que trataba de distraerme.

Cuando salí de mi casa todo el pasillo de la entrada estaba lleno de velas y pétalos de rosas, seguí el camino que me llevaba a una limosina enorme, que por dentro estaba llena de pétalos, Edward era realmente detallista.

Cuando llegamos a mi destino el conductor me abrió la puerta y las mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon con más intensidad. Seguí el camino y llegue a las doce en punto al lugar donde terminaba el camino y me esperaba el ser más perfecto que había conocido en toda mi vida.

-Has venido –susurro y se le ilumino la cara de felicidad

-Sí, pero antes de que digas algo, necesito decirte porque estoy aquí –baje la vista –mira Edward, eres un chico increíble y doy gracias al cielo por ponerte frente a mí, pero tengo que ser sincera contigo porque te lo mereces más que nadie en este mundo –pude escuchar como se le tensaban los músculos aunque no lo estuviera viendo –tu me gustas mucho, pero no estoy enamorada de ti. Por eso mismo quiero el divorcio –susurre

-Pero Bella… -dijo con las voz rota interrumpiendo mi discurso.

-Déjame termina Edward, quiero el divorcio porque… -tome aire para poder continuar –si nos llegamos a casar algún día quiero que sea de la manera correcta y no por una ventanilla en Las Vegas –levante la vista y sonreí

-Estás diciendo que, ¿quieres el divorcio para que nos volvamos a casar después? –pregunto incrédulo

-Sí, porque nadie se puede enamorar en 30 días, pero si puedes llegar a estarlo en un tiempo más y sobre todo si tu novio es el hombre más perfecto sobre las faz de la tierra –sonreí y en ese momento sentí como estampaba sus suaves labios sobre los míos y me abrazaba con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del universo Bella. Lograre que te enamores de mí, lo juro y luego volverás a ser Isabella Cullen –sonrió con satisfacción

-Sabes, pensar que todo esto comenzó con dos viernes de locura máxima –reí y el se unió a mi

-Y no me arrepiento de todas las locuras –dijo entre risas

-Debería darme vergüenza pero yo tampoco me arrepiento, ni un poco –me sonroje

-te quiero mucho Bella –susurro en mi oído

-Yo también Edward –suspire.

* * *

**LES GUSTO? TUVE QUE RECURRIR A TODA LA IMAGINACION QUE HABIA EN MI MENTE, LA VERDAD NO HAY MUCHA YA QUE EN VACACIONES ME DESCONTECTO TOTALMENTE, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. PARA MI ESTE SERIA EL CAPITULO FINAL, PERO YA SABEN, TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES. SI QUIEREN OTRO SOLO DIGANME Y YO ME PONGO A TRABAJAR PORQUE YO ESCRIBO PARA USTEDES :)**

**HAGANMELO SABER POR UN REVIEW.**

**UN BESO Y NOS LEEMOS EN LAS PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DE GLEE AL ESTILO TWILIGHT, DE MI SOPRESA O DE ESTE FIC :) **


End file.
